Die Entstehung von Voltron- Drehbuch
Die Entstehung von Voltron Auftakt ''[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT und SAMUEL HOLT sind auf Kerberos und sammeln Eisproben]'' * '''Sam:''' Vorsichtig Sohn! Dieses Eis ist empfindlich! * '''Matt:''' Unglaublich! Ist das nicht faszinierend Shiro? * '''Shiro:''' Ihr seit anscheinend faszinierter von den Eisproben als ich es bin * '''Sam:''' Das ist ein historischer Augenblick! Wir sind nicht nur weiter gereist als je ein Mensch zuvor, darüber hinaus könnte dieses Leben Hinweise auf Leben außerhalb der Erde enthalten * '''Matt:''' Stell dir vor, Vater, möglicherweise sind wir die ersten Menschen die Aliens treffen * '''Sam:''' Das wäre die Krönung meines Lebenswerkes ''[Die Umgebung beginnt zu poltern]'' * '''Sam:''' Was ist das? Seismische Beben? * '''Shiro:''' Wir sollten zum Raumschiff zurück gehen! ''[Ein Kriegsschiff des [[Galra Imperium]]s taucht auf]'' * '''Sam:''' Was ist das?! Das ist doch unmöglich! * '''Shiro:''' Lauft! Macht schon, lauft! ''[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT und SAMUEL HOLT versuchen zu rennen, werden aber entführt. SHIRO erwacht auf dem Galra-Kriegsschiff als ein UNBEKANNTER GALRA KOMMANDER via Video Feed zu ZARKON spricht]'' * '''Galra Kommander:''' König [[Zarkon]], wir haben System X-9-Y ausgekundschaftet als wir diese Erdlinge entdeckt haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas nützliches wissen * '''Zarkon:''' Bringt sie zur Befragung zur Hauptzentrale zurück. Die Droiden werden schon herausfinden, was sie wissen * '''Shiro:''' Bitte, wir kommen von einem [[Erde|friedlichen Planeten]]..wir..wir sind unbewaffnet und wollen niemanden schaden! ''[SHIRO wird ausgenockt und einen Gang entlanggeschleppt. Er erwacht und ist geschockt von dem was er sieht.]'' Ein ungleiches Team Die drei Kadetten ''[Ein Jahr später sind LANCE, PIDGE und HUNK auf einem simulierten Flug nach Kerberos]'' * '''Lance:''' Garrison Galaxy, Fluglogbuch 5 11 14, Landeanflug auf Kerberos für die Rettungsmission beginnt [LANCE ruckelt den Simulator während er absteigt] * '''Hunk:''' Uhaa..Lance, kannst du die Kiste grade halten? * '''Lance:''' Entspann dich Hunk, ich hab noch kein Gefühl für den Steuerknüppel, ich mein ich mach jetzt nicht das! [LANCE ruckelt den Simulator; HUNK stöhnt] * '''Lance:''' Oder das! [LANCE ruckelt den Simulator erneut. HUNK fühlt sich krank] * '''Hunk:''' Na schön, wenn du keine Lust hast Stroganoff aus allen Ecken des Raumschiffes zu wischen, LASS DEN QUATSCH, MANN! [PIDGEs Monitor wird aktiviert.] * '''Pidge:''' Wir empfangen ein Notsignal * '''Lance:''' Bleibt in Alarmbereitschaft, Pidge, nimm die Koordinaten auf! * '''Pidge:''' Verstanden! [Der Simulator beginnt zu rumpeln und alarmiert] * '''Hunk:''' Lass den Blödsinn, Lance, bitte! * '''Lance:''' Also das geht auf deine Kappe, Kumpel, ein Hydraulik-Stabilysator ist ausgefallen [HUNK hält einen Monitor hoch] * '''Hunk:''' oh nein [HUNK würgt sein Erbrochenes ab] * '''Lance:''' Oh nein, erst Reparieren, dann Übergeben! * '''Pidge:''' Hab Kontakt verloren, das Gewackel beeinträchtigt unsere Sensoren! * '''Lance:''' Jetzt komm schon Hunk! * '''Hunk:''' Er reagiert nicht [HUNK löst seinen Sicherheitsgurt, um den Stabilisator zu befestigen. LANCEs-Monitor wird aktiviert] * '''Lance:''' Vergesst es Leute, wir geben auf Sichtkontakt, annäherung mit Sichtflug vorbereiten! * '''Pidge:''' Ich halte das nicht für Ratsam bei unseren mechanischen und ... gastrointestinalen Schwierigkeiten [HUNK würgt wieder Erbrochenes ab] * '''Hunk:''' Seh ich auch so * '''Lance:''' Ach keine Panik, Leute, das kriegen wir locker hin. Hab ich recht, Schatz? [LANCE tätschelt den Simulator, aber der Simulator rumpelt heftig] * '''Lance:''' Ah seht ihr? Sie hat genickt, und ja gesagt. Pidge, funk sie an und sag ihnen ihre Mitfahrgelegenheit ist da [PIDGE löst den Sicherheitsgurt, um das Mikrofon zu erreichen] * '''Pidge:''' Achtung Lunar Vessel..ah! [PIDGE fällt und kollidiert mit dem Boden.] * '''Lance:''' Was machst du da? Schnall dich wieder an und Hunk, bring das Wackeln wieder unter Kontrolle! * '''Hunk:''' Ich versuchs..oh nein [HUNK erbricht sich im Hauptgetriebe und das Grollen hört auf. PIDGE spricht ins Mikrofon.] * '''Pidge:''' Achtung Lunar Vessel, hier Rettungsschiff der Galaxy Garrison eins, Viktor, sechs, drei, Tango. Sind bereit zur Ladung und Mitnahme..entgegen der Crew-Empfehlung. * '''Lance:''' Vergiss deine meuterischen Kommentare, Pidge! Wir gehen jetzt runter! Verstanden? [LANCE steuert den Simulator auf die Oberfläche von Kerberos zu] * '''Pidge:''' Pass auf den Überhang auf! * '''Lance:''' Keine Sorge, weißt du wie die mich auf der Flugschule genannt haben? Da war ich der Schneider, weil ich so ziemlich alles einfädeln kann [Der Simulator streift den Überhang] * '''Hunk:''' Wir haben einen Flügel verloren! * '''Lance:''' Oh, dumm gelaufen [Der Simulationsflug stürzt ab und die Simulation endet] * '''Computer:''' Simulation fehlgeschlagen! * '''Pidge:''' Gut gemacht, Schneider [Die Tür des Simulators öffnet sich und IVERSON erscheint] * '''Iverson:''' Raus mit euch, ihr Anfänger! [LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE verlassen den Simulator und stehen vor IVERSON und ihrer Klasse.] * '''Iverson:''' Mal sehen ob wir dieses komplette Versagen nicht wenigstens als anschauungsmaterial benutzen können. Kann jemand die Fehler benennen, die diese Pfeifen im Simulator gemacht haben? * '''Kadett:''' Der Techniker hat in das Hauptgetriebe gereiert * '''Iverson:''' Genau, und wie jeder weiß ist Erbrochenes nicht das angesagte Schmiermittel für Antriebssysteme. Was noch? * '''Kadettin:''' Der Co-Pilot war nicht angeschnallt! * '''Kadettin:''' Der Pilot hatte einen Crash! * '''Iverson:''' Korrekt, und was das Schlimmste ist, während des gesamten Fluges habt ihr gestritten! Also wenn ihr schon so verdammte Dickschädel seit, solltet ihr wenigstens als Team funktionieren. In der Garrison Galaxie wollen wir aus jungen Kadetten wie euch eine neue Generation von Elite-Astro-Entdeckern formen. Aber genau diese mentalen Fehler haben den Männern auf der Kerberos Mission das Leben gekostet. * '''Pidge:''' Das ist doch nicht wahr, Sir! * '''Iverson:''' Was hast du gerade gesagt?! [LANCE verschränkt seine Hand über PIDGES Mund, aber PIDGE redet weiter; ihre Stimme wird von der Hand gedämpft.] * '''Lance:''' Tschuldigung, Sir, ich glaube er hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen als er aus dem Sitz fiel, wir haben kapiert! * '''Iverson:''' Ich muss dich hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, dass der beste Pilot aus deinem Jahrgang ein Problem mit seiner Disziplin hatte und rausgeflogen ist. Tritt nicht in seine Fußstapfen. Die Nächsten! [LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE sehen verzweifelt zu, wie ihre Klassenkameraden den Simulator betreten. Später verstecken sich LANCE und HUNK in den Hallen der Garnison als die Ausgangssperre beginnt] * '''Iverson:''' Lichter aus in fünf Minuten! Alle Mann in die Schlafsäle, sofort! * '''Hunk:''' Das sollte wir nicht tun! * '''Lance:''' Du hast Kommander Iverson doch gehört, wir sollten funktionieren wie ein team, wir schnappen uns Pidge, ziehen los und machen einen dauf, treffen einpaar hübsche Mädels, vielleicht... * '''Hunk:''' Okay, ich..ich..ich will das nur kurz deutlich machen, dass is ne schlechte Idee [Die Lichter gehen aus; LANCE und HUNK schleichen durch die Flure] * '''Lance:''' Echt, für jemanden in einem Weltraumerforscherprogramm hast du nicht grad viel Sinn für Abenteuer * '''Hunk:''' Alle deine Abenteuer endeten mit einem Anschiss im Büro des Direktors... [LANCE schleicht sich durch die Lehrer-Lounge und fordert HUNK auf, ihm zu folgen, was er nur widerwillig tut] * '''Hunk:''' Oh mann... [LANCE und HUNK verstecken sich in Recycling-Dosen, als eine Wache vorbeikommt] * '''Wache:''' 11 5 Nord, alles ruhig [LANCE springt heraus; HUNK versucht, dem Beispiel zu folgen, bleibt jedoch stecken und fällt um. HUNK steht auf] * '''Hunk:''' Mir gehts gut [LANCE und HUNK verstecken sich, als PIDGE IVERSONs Büro verlässt. Die zwei wachen] * '''Lance:''' Hey Mann, wo geht der denn hin? [PIDGE befindet sich auf dem Dach der Galaxy Garrison und hört über Kopfhörer und spezielle Ausrüstung Funksprüche. HUNK kriecht über das Dach und LANCE zieht vorsichtig die Kopfhörer ab, um nah am Ohr zu sprechen] * '''Lance:''' Schleichst du dich hieraus um Musik zu hören? [PIDGE schreit erschrocken auf] * '''Pidge:''' Lance, Hunk...oh, nein..ich..will mir nur die Sterne ansehen * '''Lance:''' Mann, wo hast du das Zeug her? Das ist doch keine Garrison Technik * '''Pidge:''' Hab ich gebaut * '''Hunk:''' Du hast das alles gebaut? [HUNK versucht, das Gerät zu berühren. PIDGE schlägt seine Hand weg] * '''Pidge:''' Nein, Finger weg, mit diesem Kasten kann ich das ganze Solarsystem absuchen * '''Lance:''' Echt wahr? Den ganzen Weg bis Kerberos? [PIDGE schaut weg, antwortet aber nicht] * '''Lance:''' Du drehst immer ab wenn man den Namen erwähnt, was ist damit? [HUNK versucht, die Ausrüstung erneut heimlich zu berühren.]] * '''Pidge:''' Zweite Warnung, Hunk! [HUNK stoppt] * '''Lance:''' Hör zu Pidge, wenn wir ein Team sein wollen dürfen wir keine Geheimnisse haben * '''Pidge:''' Na schön. Die Welt wie ihr sie kennt steht vor gewaltigen Veränderungen. Die Kerberos-Mission war kein Fehlschlag, weil ein technischer oder menschlicher Fehler vorlag... [PIDGE sieht, wie HUNK versucht, das Gerät wieder zu berühren] * '''Pidge:''' FINGER WEG VON MEINEM EQUIPMENT! [HUNK stöhnt, aber hört schließlich auf] * '''Pidge:''' ... also habe ich das System gescannt und außerirdische Funksprüche abgefangen * '''Hunk:''' Bro was? Aliens? * '''Lance:''' Alles klar, du bist verrückt, verstanden * '''Pidge:''' Ich meins ernst, sie wiederholen immer wieder nur ein Wort: Voltron. Und heute Nacht ist es sogar noch verrückter als es sonst immer war * '''Lance:''' In wiefern verrückt? [DerGalaxy Garrison Alarmruf ertönt. IVERSON spricht über die Gegensprechanlage] * '''Iverson:''' Achtung Kadetten! Das ist keine Übung! Die Raumstation wird abgeriegelt, wir befinden uns in der Sicherheitssituation Sulu Niner! Ich wiederhole: Alle Kadetten haben bis auf weiteres in der Station zu bleiben! [Ein feuriges Objekt erscheint am Himmel] * '''Hunk:''' Was geht denn da ab? Ist das ein Meteor?... Ein sehr, sehr großer Meteor... [PIDGE schnappt sich ein Fernglas] * '''Pidge:''' Das ist ein Raumschiff! [LANCE nimmt PIDGES Fernglas und betrachtet das Objekt] * '''Lance:''' Ach du dickes Ei! Ich kann nicht glauben was ich da sehe, dass ist keins von unseren Schiffen * '''Pidge:''' Nein...das ist eins von denen * '''Hunk:''' Also echt, jetzt gibts Aliens da draußen? [Die Drei sehen zu, wie das außerirdische Raumschiff in die Wüste stürzt. Die Garrison schickt Landrover zur Absturzstelle] * '''Pidge:''' Ich muss das Raumschiff sehn! * '''Lance:''' Hunk, komm schon! * '''Hunk:''' Das ist die schlimmste Teambildende Maßnahme aller Zeiten! [LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE rennen zur Absturzstelle] Shiros Rettung [LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE spionieren die Quarantäne von einer nahegelegenen Klippe aus. LANCE sieht durch das Fernglas] * '''Lance:''' Wow, was zum Teufel ist das denn?... und wer zum Henker ist die? * '''Pidge:''' Lance! [PIDGE tritt LANCE,als er sich von einem weiblichen Garrison-Offizier abgelenken lässt] * '''Lance:''' Ouch!..Achja richtig, ein Alien-Raumschiff...das werden wir uns nie aus der Nähe ansehen können * '''Hunk:''' Ach..oh mann, ich schätze da können wir nichts anderes tun, als zur Station zurück zu fahren * '''Pidge:''' Wartet, die haben da drinne eine Kamera aufgebaut und ich habe das Signal, seht ihr? [SHIRO ist an einen Tisch geschnallt, als Garrison-Techniker ihn untersuchen] * '''Shiro :''' Hey, was habt ihr mit mir vor? * '''Iverson :''' Ganz ruhig, Shiro, wir müssen nur einpaar Tests mit Ihnen durchführen * '''Shiro :''' Wirklich, ihr müsst mir glauben! Die zerstören Welten! Die Aliens sind im Anmarsch! * '''Lance :''' Das ist Shiro, der Pilot der Kerberos-Mission, der Typ is mein Held! * '''Hunk :''' Sieht aus als wäre er doch nicht im All verloren gegangen * '''Pidge :''' Aber wo ist der Rest der Crew? * '''Iverson :''' Wissen Sie, wie lange sie weg waren? * '''Shiro :''' Keine Ahnung, Monate, Jahre? Hört zu wir haben keine Zeit! Aliens sind auf dem Anmarsch um eine Waffe zu holen! Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg! Sie werden uns zerstören, wir müssen Voltron finden! * '''Pidge :''' Voltron! * '''Techniker :''' Sir, sehen sie sich das an! Offenbar ist sein Arm durch eine Cyborg-Prothese ersetzt worden * '''Iverson :''' Nakosiert ihn, bis wir wissen zuwas das Ding fähig ist * '''Shiro :''' Nein! Nicht! Sie dürfen mich nicht nakotisieren! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr..argh.. lasst mich los! * '''Pidge :''' Sie haben ihn garn nicht nach dem Rest der Crew gefragt? * '''Lance :''' Was tun die denn da? Der Mann ist ne Legende und die hören ihm noch nicht mal zu? * '''Pidge :''' Wir müssen ihn da raus holen! * '''Hunk :''' Ehh..ich bin ungern die Stimme der Vernunft, aber haben wir nicht grade auf dem Monitor gesehen, dass wir keine Chance haben, an den Wachen vorbei zu kommen * '''Lance :''' Das war, bevor wir richtig motiviert waren, jetzt müssen wir nachdenken...könnten wir da nen Tunnel reingraben? * '''Pidge :''' Wir könnten Raumanzüge anziehen und uns als Techniker ausgeben * '''Hunk :''' Oder wir verkleiden uns als Köche, schleichen uns in die Küche und holen uns einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack * '''Lance :''' Nein, was wir brauchen ist eine Ablenkung [Explosionen in der Ferne, die drei Kadetten schreien] * '''Hunk :''' Sind sie das? Sind das die Aliens? * '''Pidge :''' Nein, diese Explosionen waren eine Ablenkung, für ihn. [PIDGE zeigt auf KEITH, der mit dem Hovercraft ankommt] * '''Pidge :''' Die Garrison ist in Richtung Explosion, während er sich von hinten anschleicht. [LANCE sieht den Neuankömmling durch ein Fernglas] * '''Lance :''' Oh mann, das glaub ich ja nicht, aber diesmal schafft er es nicht! Immer will der Kerl mich austricksen! * '''Hunk :''' Wer ist das? * '''Lance :''' [[Keith Kogane|Keith]]! * '''Pidge :''' Wer? * '''Hunk :''' Bist du sicher? * '''Lance :''' Hey! Die Frisur würde ich überall erkennen! * '''Pidge :''' Wer ist [[Keith Kogane|Keith]]? [LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE laufen auf die Quarantäne-Absturzstelle zu. Im Inneren untersuchen die Techniker SHIRO] * '''Techniker:''' Seine Werte sind total annormal... [KEITH kommt an] * '''Iverson:''' HEY [Keith greift an und schlägt alle drei Techniker zu Boden, dann rennt er zu SHIRO, überrascht, ihn zu finden] * '''Keith :''' Shiro...? [KEITH schneidet SHIRO von seinen Fesseln frei und versucht ihn hinauszutragen. LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE kommen an] * '''Lance :''' Nix da! Nein nein nein nein, das läuft nicht, ich rette Shiro! [LANCE hebt SHIROs Arm über seine Schulter] * '''Keith :''' Wer bist du denn? * '''Lance :''' Wer ich bin? Ehm..ich heiße Lance.... [KEITH sieht LANCE schweigend an] * '''Lance :''' In der Garrison waren wir in der gleichen Klasse * '''Keith :''' Ach echt..und du bist ein Techniker? * '''Lance :''' Nein ich bin Pilot! Wir waren sowas wie Rivalen, Keith und Lance, Kopf an Kopf * '''Keith :''' Ah stimmt, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Du warst Frachtschiff-Pilot * '''Lance :''' Ja jetzt nicht mehr, ich fliege Kampfflugzeuge dank deines Versagens * '''Keith :''' Tja, Glückwunsch, Mann [LANCE und KEITH bringen SHIRO zusammen raus. HUNK sieht die Garrison kommen] * '''Hunk :''' Die kommen zurück und scheinen ganz mies drauf zu sein, Mann, wir müssen weg. Ehm was dagegen wenn wir bei dir mitfliegen? [ALLE klettern auf das Hovercraft, worauf hin es zur Seite kippt] * '''Pidge :''' Ist dieses Ding überhaupt groß genug für uns alle? * '''Keith :''' Nein [KEITH muss abhauen, als die Garnison eintrifft, um sie zu verfolgen. PIDGE muss SHIRO festhalten.] * '''Pidge :''' Warum muss ich den Kerl festhalten? * '''Hunk :''' Wir passen doch alle hier drauf * '''Lance :''' Kann die Kiste nicht n bisschen schneller Fliegen? * '''Keith :''' Dafür müssten wir überflüssigen Balast abwerfen * '''Lance :''' Ah, natürlich...okay, das war ne Beleidigung, versteh schon * '''Keith :''' Hey, Großer,lehn dich nach links! [HUNK tut was er sagt. Das Hovercraft dreht sich, was Garrison-Rover zum Absturz bringt] * '''Hunk :''' Oh Mann, Mister Harris hat grade Professor Montgommery abgeschossen! Nein..nein..ihnen gehts gut * '''Keith :''' Okay, Großer, nach rechts [HUNK tut was er sagt. Das Hovercraft springt von einer Klippe zur nächsten, was einen anderen Rover zum Absturz bringt. HUNK sieht den Rand der Klippe vor ihnen] * '''Hunk :''' Leute..da davorne..Ist das ne Klippe? * '''Lance :''' Oh nein nein nein, das ist nicht dein ernst! * '''Keith:''' Jep [Keith grinst und erhöht die Geschwindigkeit, während alle anderen schreien. Das Hovercraft springt von der Klippe] * '''Lance :''' Was hast du vorne, willst du uns alle umbringen?! * '''Keith:''' Haltet die Klappe und vertraut mir! [KEITH vermeidet den Absturz, fliegt weiter und entkommt so der Garrison] Der blaue Löwe Seltsame Energie [SHIRO steht bei Sonnenaufgang vor einer Wüstenhütte; Keith nähert sich] * '''Keith :''' Ist gut, dass du wieder zurück bist * '''Shiro:''' Ist gut wieder zurück zu sein * '''Keith:''' Was ist da draußen passiert? Wo warst du, Shiro? * '''Shiro:''' Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen..ich bin noch ziemlich durch einander..ich war in..einem außerirdischen Raumschiff..doch irgendwie konnte ich entkommen, aber ich blick da nicht durch. Woher wusstest du, dass du mich nach meinem Absturz retten musst? * '''Keith:''' Komm mit, ich muss dir was zeigen [SHIRO folgt KEITH in die Hütte. Im Inneren zeigt KEITH SHIRO, LANCE, HUNK und PIDGE sein Board mit einer Karte, Diagrammen und Notizen] * '''Shiro:''' Woran arbeitest du da? * '''Keith:''' Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären...nach meinem Rauswurf aus der Garrison wusste ich nicht wo ich hin sollte und fühlte mich zu diesem Ort hingezogen. Es war als..als würde mir irgend eine Energie sagen, dass ich etwas suchen soll * '''Shiro:''' Aber was? * '''Keith:''' Naja, das wusste ich zu der Zeit auch nicht, bis ich diese Gegend hier entdeckt habe. Es ist ein ein hervortreten von gigantischen Felsformationen mit Höhlen, indenen es uralte Malereien gibt. Sie erzählen alle die Geschichte eines blauen Löwens. und alle enthalten Hinweise auf eine Ankunft, die gestern Abend stattfinden sollte. Dann bist du aufgetaucht * '''Shiro:''' Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr mich da raus geholt habt. Lance, korrekt? [SHIRO bietet LANCE seine prothetische Hand an. LANCE zögert, schüttelt sie aber. SHIRO bietet PIDGE und HUNK ebenfalls seine Hand an. Nur PIDGE schüttelt sie] * '''Pidge:''' Der Panikmacher heißt Hunk, und ich bin Pidge. Und? Hat es noch jemand aus der Crew geschafft? * '''Shiro:''' Ich bin nicht sicher, ich erinnere mich an die Mission und das ich gefangen genommen wurde...danach kann ich mich an kaum was erinnern Löwen und Aliens Das schlafende Schloss Prinzessin Allura Das Galra-Reich Die fünf Löwen Abrufen der Löwen Grün und Gelb König Alfor Der rote Löwe Bildung von Voltron =